Frozen Love
by PullMeLikeI'mYourZiper
Summary: This is a story about a girl that from the beggining the only thing she asked and dreamed for was for him to acknowledge her and love her. It seems her dream is about to come true...or not? SasuSaku and some Sai. Hot lemon on chapter 9 :P
1. Chapter 1

Hi :)

This is my first story, and I hope this goes well. Please review and let me know something. It really doesn't cost a bit do a review I swear: p

This story has continuation and as soon as I come with ideas and time I'll write here a new chapter. Please forgive me for errors that the text may contain.

Well this story will count with the act of some Konoha nins, belonging the principal role to:

Uchiha Sasuke

and

Haruno Sakura

_"Off course that I would go for the casting and they would choose Sasuke instead of me,__ like __they always do arrgh…! People__! I__'m going to be the next __hokage !__!?"_ - Naruto

I own none of the characters in Naruto. What Iown, is this story only. Hope I don't make you waste your time. Well what are you waiting for? Read it : D

* * *

It had been a couple of years since Sasuke came back to Konoha.

He had acomplished in life what he had planned for long and now lived only for himself. He joined back Team 7, and now it had 5 members: him, Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi. Yamato only where there for them when it was a very important mission or a very light visit, as he always worked for ANBU and didn't had the time. Kakashi was also going that way. Godaime Tsunade thought that 5 members in a team were too much. So, Kakashi most of the time were in other teams and other missions, most of the time when something big happened and/or the members for the mission weren't enough.

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was a sunny day . Team 7 left Konoha in the morning for an A-rank dangerous mission. They had to fight some miss nin from other villages that united to steal who passed by the Great Red Brigde on the border of the Country of Fire.

They were getting near the brigde when decided to slow down, as the purpose was the miss nin attackers think they are candidates for victimes. First Sakura was going to appear alone having Naruto, Sasuke and Sai omitting their chakra and covering her back for when the miss nin appeared. That part of the plan went as they expected. They were 3 miss nin from the Hidden Mist, Cloud and Grass Village, and it could be said that their powers and the Team 7's were almost equal.

Sakura had been left out of the fight as they thought that her as being a kunoichi and a medical nin, she had to be unharmed and ready if someone got hurt. She at first didn't like that plan, but if she didn't accept their conditions she wouldn't come to the mission, it that was something she wouldn't miss because the man she always loved, and the feelings now were getting more stronger then before since he came back to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke was going too.

Their fight with the miss nin were so intense that it had the fastest movements and was like seeing all a blur. Sakura didn't know what to do to help. She looked at them fighting and just wanted it to end, she was getting anxious for them. With a big stomp Naruto broke a tree with his own body. He had been knocked out by the cloud nin.

"Wait Naruto! I will take care of you!" she went to Naruto who was on the ground. "Naruto!" she was trembling and applying her medical ninjutsu on Naruto. "Shit! Calm down Sakura!" she said to herself.

The cloud nin was movind foward her with a evil smile. "Nervous for your friends?" he said. Sakura looked up and then she stepped back from him. "Don't be nervous. I will end this for you." He was going to punch Sakura but she acting on instinc avoid it. They started a battle. Sasuke and Sai were to busy to notice it. Sakura always avoiding his taijutsu make him more angry, and he decided to used a ninjutsu on her. His ninjutsu was sending a big thunder on her, which she didn't count on and almost were caught in it. Or so she thought. the thunder caught her in her back, making harder for her to breath.

"Well, you're alive by pure luck, but also very injuried. So you can't almost breath and also by luck you're not goind to die now, I'll deal with you later. Now I'm going to beat up another friend of yours. Kukuku." the cloud miss nin was heading at Sasuke, going to strike him in his back. Sasuke was too busy fighting the other ninja that didn't even noticed. Sakura couldn't scream to warn him, her lungs were in so much pain. She started to cry, surely Sasuke, her beloved Sasuke, was going to die and she started feeling guilty, she wouldn't take it if he died, and all by her falt, who was too weak to step up for her friends, the person she loved most. Again she thought she was looking at them by far. Then her bodie took a decision for her. The cloud nin was preparing his ninjutsu to Sasuke and moved by a strength that came from nowhere she prepared her most powerfull punch with all the chakra she could remove from her body. In spite of hitting the boy in front of him, the cloud nin was confronted by that fearful kunoichi again. He open his eyes wide trying to understand what was happening as the two hit eachother. She aimed to his heart as he didn't scape from death as she got a dangerous injury that adding to her previous one, if wasn't treated soon she would die.

Naruto who had being healed by the Kyuubi's chakra and Sakura's medical ninjutsu, opened his eyes in the very moment Sakura faced the miss nin. "NO!" he screamed. Sasuke heard Sakura and Naruto scream behind him and wanted to end his fight as soon as possible to see what happened. Sai killed the nin he was fighting with, with his drawing ninjutsus and went in Sakura's direction. Sasuke decided to finish his using finally his Chidori. Sasuke asked what happened to Naruto. Then he looks to the ground and sees Sakura badly hurt.

"I will just draw a bird and I'll take her to Konoha as soon as possible. Sorry but I can't take you with me, this only holds on 2 persons" Sai said, he looked very worried with Sakura.

"Ok" Sauke said. "Naruto and I will rest a bit for him to recover and tell me what happened, and we'll go to Konoha quickly after it."

"See you there." Sai said and imediatly after left.

Naruto was looking at the ground, filled with pain, as he remembered seeing his team mate going down and hadn't been able to do nothing for her.

"Why Sakura? If I had take care of that guy she wouldn't be in that condition… It's all my fault…" Naruto screamed with his eyes filling with tears. "And you? You don't feel nothing for her? She… After all she went to that guy because of you. She loves you so much that even deeply hurt she went to that guy with all she had. To protect you. "

"Was that what happened? Stupid girl…" said Sasuke emotionless. "It's all her fault. I didn't ask her anything. She went to him because she wanted to."

"Fuck you Sasuke! You should be thankfull she done that, or you would be possibly dead! Don't you feel anything at all?" Naruto replyed angry.

"Whatever. Rest time is over. Let's go back to Konoha" said Sasuke.

Angry Naruto went back with him.

On the way Sasuke thought about what happened "My fault? Sakura don't even know me well. She says that she loves me, certainly only because of my looks and a stupid crush she had when we were child. And now did a stupid thing because of it."

* * *

Please don't say it's bad, the best is yet to come xD

Well some opinions to spice the story let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Well my chapters are kinda of small as I just think they should change when the atmosphere changed…

* * *

Chapter 2:

They rushed to the hospital and went to Sai as they arrived to check on Sakura. Tsunade was the medical nin taking care of her. After a few hours Tsunade came back with a notice to them:

"If Sai took a few more minutes on arriving with Sakura I'm afraid she would die. She's fine now. You can see her when she wakes up."

"Thank you Tsunade-baachan" said Naruto.

"Well I'm leaving now. I have a lot to do as I am the Hokage. When she gets better come to visit me for a new mission. Sorry but this things can't wait. Bye"

And Tsunade left them 3 waiting for Sakura to wake up.

Just when the night fell that a nurse came to inform them they Sakura had wake up. She was looking pale and very weak. She smiled softly when they entered the room.

"Sasuke… Sai… Naruto…" she was happy to see them. "how are you doing Sasuke-kun?"

"Fine." he just said.

"Forget Sasuke Sakura-chan, what matters is that you are doing well" Naruto glared at Sasuke.

That cold answer from Sasuke made her sad. "And you guys? Did the mission succeded?" she asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. Let us give you a hug, we all were worried for you!" said Naruto.

"Oh, come here then! But don't you take adventage of me or I'll punch you in your face!" Sakura said giggling.

"What's that Sakura-chan? I'm not a child anymore, I do not have a crush on you no more. Now I'm looking at others girls like… hum…" Naruto blushed when he said that.

"Well" she looked hopefully at Sasuke. "what about you Sasuke-kun? Give me a hug too"

He turned away his head. Naruto glared at him again.

"Oh Sai, then you can give me a hug" she said smiling, but inside she was sad. She risked her life for Sasuke and even with that proof of her love, he still wasn't more affectuous with her. Sai blushed violently when he hugged her and then gave a true smile.

* * *

Sakura left the hospital in time for a party for chuunins and above that, that Tsunade organized for loosen up the stress caused by the missions. She had a lot to do that day, do some services for her mom, buy her cloth for the night (she wanted to wear something new and bold to get Sasuke's attention), take her bath, dress up, put her perfume for special ocasions, comb her hair (she was taking care of her hair for it to grow again, holding it on her head everyday so that incident from the Chuunin Exam didn't happened again, because was told that Sasuke liked long hair on girls) and meet her girlfriends at Yamanaka's Flower Shop.

Sakura left home amazingly pretty, she dazzled and glowed in the night. She was wearing a silver top that sparkled a lot in the dark, her bra had straps made with little stones that looked like diamonds, that was to mach her top, a black mini skirt so that she was matching even with her hair, her black sandals had low heels so she wasn't too tall (she had to be even a bit more short then Sasuke), her hair was loosen from her head with what looked like a silver tiara with a bow in it, her hair was falling on her shoulders in a way that she looked even more pretty, she was also wearing a necklace and an earings with stars in it.

When she got to the Yamana Flower Shop , her girlfriends stared at her with their mouth opened of astonishment.

"Wow Sakura, you sure are pretty tonight. Don't tell me this is all for Sasuke?" asked Tenten

"Well…" Sakura blushed. "Is this pretty? Do you think he's going to look at me?"

"Hell yeah!" said Tenten, Hinata and Ino at the same time.

"Oh Hinata you sure look pretty too! Naruto will have his jaw opened for you" said Sakura.

"W-well thank you Sakura… It's all Ino's idea… B-but i don't think N-naruto, will look at me…" Hinata was looking like a tomato.

"Well let's go then, I can't wait to Shikamaru see and find out that my shirt clivage is really troublesome" said Ino as the girls laughed. Ino had gived up on Sasuke a long time ago, and one day Shikamaru 's "troublesome" started to affect her some way.

About Tenten, well, she had falled completly for Lee's youthfull way. The girls were going to that party dressed in clivages and mini skirts to win their's crushes heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When the girls arrived to the party it had music banging and was already full of people, not to name their crushes. They went compliment them, as the boys were in a corner talking, drinking and having fun.

"Hi there!"

When the boys looked at the girls all of them had their jaws almost reaching the ground, except for Shikamaru who was reading a book, Shino who didn't care and Sasuke who didn't even bothered to look.

"Hi-hi-hinata!" Naruto was almost drooling for her.

"Hi Naruto-kun!" said Hinata looking at the floor.

"Hey Hinata! Want to dance?" asked Kiba.

"No way, she's mine, already going to dance with me" said Naruto with a tone of excitment, but then perceiving what he had just said and blushing, going the same color or even worse then Hinata.

"Ki-kiba-kun… Naruto-kun…" and when she noticed, she was already been taken away to the dancefloor by Naruto.

"Well… Tenten wanna dance?" said Kiba and Lee at the same time.

"No way man!" said Kiba annoyed.

"Came first! Tenten, you must dance the Dance of Youth I learned with Gai-sensei!" Lee said with his eyes glowing while he spoke of Gai-sensei. Tenten at first blushed but when she heard about Lee's dance she froze as she prefered then to dance with Kiba, but too late cause Lee was already leading her to a dance.

"Shikamaru, want to dance close to me?" asked Ino being kinda bold.

"No way, too troublesome" said Shikamaru under his book. He prefered reading his book not even looking at her. Ino started to get mad.

Kiba who was looking into Ino's clivage asked "Well, want to dance with me?"

"NO!" said Ino, clealy angry about her getting dump by Shikamaru. She just fell on Shino's side completly desappointed.

Kiba sulked falling on his seat again. Then he saw Hinata's sister, Hanabi, and went after her probably going to ask her to dance.

Sakura was thinking on what to do. Sasuke didn't even turned around to see them when they arrived and continued with his back turned at her. She wanted his attention and going crazy on thinking of what to do. She snapped "Damn everything!", whispered to her self. Then unexpectly she went behind him and said "Hi Sasuke-kun"and kissed him on the neck. When he turned around to ask her WTF was she doing, she planted her soft lips with strawberrie flavour, sponsored by the lip gloss she bought, on his lips. She was totally red on her face, but continued her passioned kiss, as he didn't let go of the kiss either, making everyone on the table look at them (except for Shikamaru who was snoring under his book already). When she backed off (waiting for his anger to rise), he just went mude and breathless, finally looking at how pretty she was that night. He saw himself moving his lips to her again but right after recovering conciousness of what he was about to do. He backed off looking at her with colder eyes then before and she just ran off outside the party extremely embaressed by what she just had done.

"Wow" said Kiba who had just arrived from a dance with Hanabi and watched the whole scene. "How do you feel Sasuke? It really was a hottened kiss un? And you seemed to like it in the end."

"Whatever" replied Sasuke. Then he was back to his old quiet self. But in the presence of the party, not in his own thoughts. He was shocked by what happened and his reaction to it. "_I __was __about__ to __kiss __her __again __and __she __sure __looked __amazing __today. __The __taste __of __strawberries __want__ to __taste __it __again__…_ No! put a grip on your self Sasuke. It was nothing, and she continues irritating as before. She continues with her childish crush like the most of Konoha girls about me. She's just like the others… _Ohhh __but __she __has __always __put __her __life __on __risk__ for me __hasn't __she?__Totally __different __from __the __others_..." his thoughts were confusing.

"Well good way to go Uchiha boy… Now God knows where she has gone. I should had gone after her after all of that. Damn." said Ino." Shikamaru at least come with me to get a drink… Shikamaru!!" she yelled in his ear this time, making him wake up, and with the shock of being wakened that way, his found his face on the clivage of the shirt Ino was wearing.

The two of them blushed and Ino slapped him in the face. "Pervert!" said Ino. "Who? It was your fault by waking me up like that" said Shikamaru more blushed then before.

"Well, want to dance with me now Ino?" asked Kiba trying not to laugh at the situation and Shikamaru's face.

"Hell yes!" she accepted Kiba's request. "Pervert!" she said with her face really close to Shikamaru's and he stared with his eyes realy open to her clivage again.

"No Ino wait!" said Shikamaru. "I'll dance this time" he was thinking of seeing her clivage again and said to himself. "Oh no, I really am a pervert!"

But Ino didn't heard his request. She was already caught in the dancefloor and also in Kiba's arms, that were "slipping" to her waist.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sakura ran away of the party feeling ashamed of herself.

"I knew he would react that way… no, he reacted worse! His eyes were more colder as the kiss didn't meant anything to him too… Oh I'm so stupid!" Sakura was saying that to herself as she cried, lost in what just happend at the party. She ran without looking where she was going and what was in front of her…

She found herself in front of the Uchiha's Clan part of the village that had been a area closed many years ago when the clan were murdered by Itachi of Akatuski that then was killed by Sasuke who went after him for revenge of his clan.

Sasuke was on her thoughts again as she was trying to not. She ran then the opposite way. But almost every corner in the village remembered her of him, and as one thought lead to another she was found on her most recent memory of him again. Then she decided to calm herself, she was a smart girl, she spent hours on preparing her self to that party, Sasuke wasn't going to mess up with her thoughts again, alias, he didn't even care about her. And then so she decided to clear her red eyes and go back to that party and found someother boy who could make her have some fun and forget Sasuke even if it was for a while.

She was walking to the party again when she found Sai looking somewhere and painting something in his notebook.

"Hi Sai! Aren't you going to the party? Everybody is there." Sakura aproached him.

"Oh Sakura, no I'm not. I don't even know much people so I could hang out with… And it's a beautiful night full of stars that deserves to be painted." Sai smiled sadly at her.

"Don't be silly! Why didn't you said something? Me, Naruto and Sasu- (Sakura, forget about him), well, we would be glad to have you with us."

"Hum, sorry then. I read in a book we shouldn't invite ourselfs to things, as people should find it annoying and…"

"Let's make a pact for tonight then" Sakura cut him. "I will sit here with you as you finish painting the stars and then you'll go with me to that party have some fun. Yoshi?"

"Hai Sakura" and a bright smile went through his face.

After him painting the stars he offered the drawing to Sakura and fulfilled his part of the pact they had made earlier.

At the party Ino saw Sakura arrive with Sai who looked to everybody finding everything very strange, but he didn't dislike it. Ino dragged away Kiba from the dancefloor and made him go with her aswell to talk to Sakura.

"Sakura is everything ok? Where did you go?" Ino asked worried.

"Yes, everything is ok. I went nowhere special… But I found Sai on my way back here… Now he's in here too, cool un?" Sakura smiled.

"Um, hi" said Sai.

"Well maybe he's the only boy here who isn't a jerk…" replied Ino.

"Hey! I'm here too!" Kiba complained.

"Sorry Kiba. Well now that I know everything is okay let's go to the dancefloor again?"

"Let's go! I mean, Sai want to dance with me?" asked Sakura with a smile.

"Hai. I think it's also part of the pact…" Sai blushed.

They went to the dancefloor. It was playing a slow song. Ino let Kiba grab her waist and left hand as Ino leaned her head on Kiba's shoulder. Sai was nervous but Sakura relaxed him "See Ino and Kiba? You just have to do the same. Don't worry, when you close your eyes and just feel the beat of the song you will know what to do better." And so did Sai what Sakura said. Someone watched them by far.

Sasuke was looking at them. Suddently he felt something on his stomach. A strange feeling. Was he feeling envy of Sai? Wanted to be in his place? To have her head on his shoulder, the one she claimed that loved?

The song was near to it's end. Sakura felt really good while dancing with Sai… As the song was ending, she lift her head from Sai's shoulder. Sasuke went to get a drink at the bar. Sakura and Sai were looking at each others eyes with a blank in their minds… The song now ending had a slower beat. And their heads were also slowly approaching to each other. Sakura closed her eyes, Sai thought he should do the same. Their hearts were beating faster. Their lips were just an inch away… Almost there…

"Ahh!" someone had passed by them pushing Sakura way from Sai, making her almost fall on her back if it wasn't for Sai grabbing her. Sai and Sakura blushed at each other. She then looked back searching, ready to launch a punch in the person that pushed her, who ever they were. She was going to open her mouth to yell at the person but in at the same moment she shut up. Sasuke was the one who pushed her "accidently". They stared at each other intensivly. She looked at him with shock. He didn't seemed to have emotion in his eyes when looked at her. "Is anything wrong?" asked Sai to Sakura. Sasuke gave her a much more colder look then the one before and made his way again to the table. "Nothing. Want to drink something or dance a little bit more?" she responded. "It's your call." said Sai. "Then let's dance a little bit more." she said leaning her head on Sai's shoulder for the second time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

They continued to dance, and Sasuke looking at them by far again.

Shikamaru was also with a bitter look like Sasuke as he watched Ino and Kiba dance.

"I'm hating to see Kiba dance with her. And I don't know why. I've been feeling like this for her a month now. I wanted to dance with her, but playing the strong isn't working… Uhhhh… Girls are so troublesome." said Shikamaru to Sasuke and Shino scratching his head. "Look at him taking advantage of her, putting his hand on her waist… Just troublesome…"

Sasuke wasn't paying attention to him. His mind was playing Sai and Sakura's almost kissing scene over and over in his head. "Urgh, why are you even thinking of it? _Does __she __like__ me __or __not? __Was __just __thing __of __the __moment __with __her __and__ Sai? __It __must __have __been, __the __guy __almost __don't __have __emotions__…_ Uh, why should I care? It's none of my business… _Well__ I __most __play__ safe, I __should __try__ to __discreetly __approach __on __her __and __keep__ Sai __out __of __the __way__… __Yoshi! __If __our __train __finishes __by __lunch __time __Naruto __will __become __desperate__ to __eat __ramen__, Sai __will __leave __too __and __I'll __make __something __happen__ to __slow __her __down __so __it's __just __the __two __of __us __and__… _Ok, Sasuke, you just had a little much drink." and his mind were that way the rest of the party, while he watched Sakura and Sai dance, and the rest of the night after that, so he just didn't sleep.

"Sai, let's go home, I'm exausted. We danced all night long and after tomorrow we will be on trainment again." said Sakura. "Ino I'm leaving". Ino didn't heard her, she was deeply on Kiba's shoulder.

"Ok, then I'll take you home to make sure you arrive fine."

"Thanks Sai. Thanks to you I enjoyed this night a lot better."

Sai blushed a bit. He took her home.

* * *

The next day, Sakura and her girlfriends spent their day hanging by the trainement area while telling how the night went for them.

"Well my night didn't turn out to be a disaster thanks for Inuzuka Kiba who danced with me. Cause Shikamaru… Shikamaru… Shikamaru turned me down… NARA SHIKAMARU I'm sure to kill you if you pass around me today!!! Arrgh!" Ino had smoke coming out her ears.

Tenten was getting scaried so she asked how it went with Kiba.

"Oh it was wonderfull! He sure knows how to dance. His hand were sotf and he sure smelled good yesterday… He was very kind… Well I'm going to confess to you girls, but don't tell anybody about it! Hum… Well…"

"Cut it off Ino we want to know wat happened!" said Sakura. The girls ears were sharpened to hear what Ino had to say.

"Me and Kiba almost had a make out session… Almost! We were dancing and he lifted up my head from his shoulders with his soft hand. He fondled my face as I looked deep into his eyes… He started kissing my neck while tightened me more to him with his arms." Ino started to blush. "He... I… I felt his pants become tight!" Ino whispered, getting really red on her face.

Tenten sustained a laugh and asked: "Then?" the girls were getting more anxious to know all.

"Well. Stupid Shikamaru interrupted! He told me I should get smart and that I was part of an important clan in the village and I shouldn't behave that way with any boy who crossed my way… He refered to me almost compairing to a slut? Who does he think I am?" Ino was getting angry again, but relaxed sighing. "Then he pulled Kiba away from me, leaving me alone as they went away arguing with each other… I didn't understand a bit of what happened…"

"Well that is obvious…" Tenten started laughing of Ino's constraint. "Shikamaru just became jealous of you and Kiba being togheter at the party, dancing as he stayed all night seated. He must have on crush on you. You, his crush, were totally hot yesterday, his friend asked you to dance as you accepted, his friend was cuddling you and had his arms around you. He even kissed your neck! Shikamaru just went crazy while all he could do was watch you two make out right in front of him! What did you wanted him to do? This is what I think it happened."

"Really?" asked Ino.

"Sure, you will see."

"Well what about Kiba?" asked Hinata.

"Oh, we were just having fun, so nothing serious for him and for me. Well take that Shikamaru!" Ino get entranced to hear such good interpratation of the party from Tenten. "But what about you with Naruto?"

"W-well N-naruto-kun and I… Well we had a wonderfull night. Now we are dating!" Hinata hide her face when she said the last part.

"Oh Hinata! We sure are happy for you!" said Sakura.

"Tomorrow we might be togheter walking around Konoha… What about your night Sakura?" Hinata wanted to change subject as hotter her face was getting.

"Oh naughty Sakura kissed Sasuke-kun and danced with Sai." said Ino.

Tenten and Hinata were surprised.

"Shut up Ino. It went nothing like that. I got nervous cause I wanted to get Sasuke-kun to look to me that I did just did the bigger stupidity on Earth! I snapped and caught Sasuke from behind kissing him…." Sakura blushed. She finished telling her friends how she found Sai, the way they danced, were about to kiss and how Sasuke interrupted everything.

"If I didn't knew Sasuke's cold heart I would say he is in love with you too." said Tenten.

When the sunset came they stopped chatting and said goodbye, going home. On her way home Sakura found Sai…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Sai! How are you?" asked Sakura.

"Hi Sakura. I'm fine thanks. How are you?"

"Fine too. I was wondering, did you had fun last night? Cause I just dragged you there and I wonder if you didn't left just to be kind…"

"Oh. No. Don't think that way. I read on a book that we must be sincere to friends and that's what I'm doing."

"Really? Thank you so much." Sakura gave Sai a hug.

"Eeh?" Sai was surprised. He blushed a bit and got a bit disconcerted.

Someone on the street was going on their way. Sakura was still holding Sai, and him was trying to see who was coming. It was Uchiha Sasuke. When he passed by them he got surprised by the sight he was seeing but continued his way with his hands on his pockets. Sai said "Good afternoon Sasuke-kun.", Sakura released Sai from her hug and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke turned around:

"Hi Sai. Good afternoon to you too."

"Sasuke-kun. Hi." said Sakura feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Sasuke took a while to say "hi" to her, but he said it.

"Sakura-chan!" now Naruto and Hinata were going on their way. After all Hinata didn't went home, it 's useless to say what she went to do. Sasuke turned around and said. "Tomorrow in the morning, training on area 3. 8 o'clock. Bye."

"Wh-wh- Nani?? What's with him?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"…" Sakura didn't want to say to Naruto what happened on the party. She thought Sasuke was being cold with her because of their kiss. For her he was avoiding spent any second around her, because he was afraid she could just jump on him suddenly again.

"I'll go and talk to him. Don't worry Sakura-chan! Maybe he is in a bad mood." Naruto promissed to Sakura a talk with Sasuke. Before he went after him he gave a passionated kiss on Hinata. "And see you tomorrow, miss you already…" he went away blushing a bit.

"Well I'm going home Sai. Hinata." said Sakura.

"I understand Sakura." Hinata gave Sakura a look understanding of her reason to go home.

"I'll take you both home then." said Sai.

"You don't need to do so."

"That's what friends do, isn't it?"

"Always so kind to us Sai. If you insist of being a gentlemen and walk these two ladies home… "

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" called Naruto.

"What _do_ you want?" obviously Sasuke wasn't in a good mood.

"Spill it all out. Why are you being rude to Sakura-chan?"

"Go away!"

"Sasuke. I'm your best friend. To me you're like my brother. You know you can count on me for anything…"

Sasuke sighed. He was thinking if he could trust on Naruto a such delicate subject to him.

He started to tell what happened on the party. And confessed what was going on on his mind. Only one thing. Correction, one person. Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke!!! You are starting to like Sakura-chan!" said Naruto excited for his friend. "So why were you being rude to her today??"

"She was hugging Sai." even if his mind were a total mess Sasuke always stayed and acted calm. "And I do not like her. I just don't know what's happening with me. She's like the others. In th end, I'm nothing more then a stupid wish that her stubbornness wants."

"Sasuke! Did you forgot what happened in our last mission? And in the hospital the first she talked to and asked if were ok were you. And when you went out with Orochimaru, you really let her depressed, and well me too, but she suffered more then me. Did you forgot that?"

"No… You may be right, but I just don't know what's going on…." Sasuke were getting under his thoughts again.

" I will help you in spite she already loves you and for you to get your feelings straight. Well tomorrow I will train with Hinata so you can be with her alone. Kakashi-sensei is on a mission so make use of this opportunity…"

"You are not helping me! You just wanted an excuse to date and be with Hinata tomorrow. What about Sai un?"

"Ehehe, Sasuke, don't be like that…" Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Ok, fine. I'll take Sai with me… I'll say that me and Hinata want his help to improve her skills. She will not mind when I tell her. It's for her friend after all. And don't worry, Hinata will not know that you like Sakura-chan. And Sai, he's so nice that he will accept."

"Nice… that's his problem…" Sasuke thought.

* * *

The next day, at 7h30am Sasuke was already there. He was calm, but watching the hours passing slowly. As he waited for her to come, he started to feel a bit nervous.

8 o'clock. No sign of Sakura yet…

8h01am… No Sakura…

8h02 am… gasp…

8h03am… "She can come at second now…"

8h04am… "Damn it already!"

8h05am… "Finally!"

He got up in the first second he put an eye on her.

She entered the training area and seeing no sign of Naruto or Sai, she was going to Sasuke to ask for them, but her heart was beating fast and she was apprehensive when reached him. She was afraid of his reaction, as he had turned rough to her since that day. His heart was beating fast also. It was the first time he was seeing her as the girl he seemed to be head over hills.

The first time it ever happened to him was with Karin. She was a member of his group, Hebi, that he joined to chase his brother Itachi. After they finished their purpose Sasuke left them, and let them go the way they wanted to. Karin wanted to be with him, as she always had loved him, but he was going to Konoha and she couldn't enter as she didn't belong there. She asked for him to stay with her, but Sasuke had understood his mistake when left his friends, and preferring them over her, he left her alone. She got pretty much hurted, as when he confessed her his feelings and everything started, was when it was all over because he was going back to his village. He never heard about her again and along the few years he was over her as he didn't had the chance to let his feelings for her grow.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Hearing his name from Sakura now for him had another meaning.

"… where is Sai?..."

His heart felt like it had fallen on the ground. She came to him asking for Sai.

"… and where is Naruto?"

She asked for Naruto too. But still asked for Sai…

He got away from his thoughts and answered: "I don't know. I think Naruto is with Hinata. And I don't know where Sai is."

"_He doesn't seem mad at me anymore…_" she thought.

"Oh, ok. Hum… but I needed their help to train… They were teaching me a new taijutsu style. But since they aren't here there's no sense of me being here too. Hum… Bye Sasuke-kun… And I ask sorry for them to make you wake so early and didn't even come." she said.

"No! Wait!" he didn't want his plan to fail. But he talked in a desperate way and she looked at him strangely. He, perceiving his mistake, cleared his throat. "Hum-hum, I mean, there's no need in that. I'm going to help you today since none of them has come yet. And since I'm more ahead at skills then you, it makes more sense I help you then we train by our selfs." Sasuke was hoping his lame excuse to train her, in thoughts of her falling and he catching her as they deeply kissed after that, worked.

Sakura blushed. "He has offered himself to train me, it never happened before, he always thinks I'm on his way for everything… _Inner__ Sakura: Yoshi__! As I have always told you. __Love make crazy things happen. And once again __Love Wins!_"

"Sasuke, is anything wrong with you?" Sakura wanted to be sure he was certain about what he had just said.

"Why?" his heart was beating really faster now."_I'm __so__ stupid. __I__ knew __she__ wouldn't __fall __for __that_ _one!_" he thought.

"Hum. Nothing."

"Let's begin then."

During the training he acted normally as Naruto told him to. Sakura found strange how he acted at the beginning, but after he became his old self and Sakura thought she was imagining things. Trainement with Sasuke was very quite different then the trainements she had with Naruto and Sai. In a few hours she was already tired, Sasuke told her what to do and she just did what he asked. With Naruto and Sai it was fun, Naruto saying jokes and Sai was always too kind, when they fought he always took easy on her and was always saying sorry. She kinda missed the fun she had training, but she was with her Sasuke and that was all that important to her.

When they finished by lunch time, Sakura was almost crawling on the ground.

"We are finished. Now where do you want to lunch? At Ichiraku's?" asked Sasuke.

She couldn't't believe. Sasuke was asking to lunch with her!!!

"_Inner Sakura: See? Fairy Tails come __true...!_" inside Sakura was like a balloon filled with happiness.

"What's wrong? You don't want to eat ramen? I thought you wanted to pass by to see Naruto_…and Sai_" the last part he thought to himself. Her lack of response was making him think she would turn him down.

"Hãa… yes, of course I want. I'm starving, this train almost killed me. I now understand why you are so strong Sasuke, and isn't just that. you are a genius and a really hot one ---" she closed her mouth. "Damn Sakura, you always talk too much. That last part he didn't need to really know…" she thought embarrassed.

Sasuke on the other hand was happy inside. Hearing her compliments and what she thought of him, how amazing he was to her, made his chest fill with satisfaction.

"Oh, but actually I don't want to go to Ichiraku. Today I was going to make a surprise for you guys. I made and brought lunch. I brought a lot of food because I thought Naruto would come. But since only we are going to eat a lot of it is going to waste… Maybe I could meet them later and give it to them… What do you think of us eating under that tree?" Sakura continued.

"Perfect." Sasuke who was always calm, indifferent about things and sometimes cold, also had his sort of romantic way that he only demonstrated (and tried to hide too) when falled in love (which was rare). His "perfect" was that that tree actually was a good spot for him to advance something with her. Naruto teached him some things that he had learn with Ero-sennin.

"_Find some place calm, some place you know you two can't be interrupted by anything. She likes you, so you can already make a move on her without fearing she will blow you to the stratosphere when you try something.Make her breathless when you kiss and make her feel you are serious about her.Don't panic and act by instinct. Most of the times works. Ero-sennin has good advices, you'll see…" _Sasuke was repeating on his mind what Naruto told he should do when his time to be alone with Sakura came.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for being late. I should write non-stop :P

But really, I was meaning to finish this yesterday. But I had to sleep and today almost spent my whole day out. But of course I didn't forgot my story as I was thinking for new ideas for this and I have to announce that I have large expectations of writing a lemon soon. "Very soon, kukukuku" xD

My first one, so I'll give my best. (and I'm not a pervert! you should think lemon as a more open way to show love affection xD)

After this, I only have to thank everyone that reads this and enjoy, making my whole day better (I really mean it, I'm so happy :'D)

Thanks by: PullMeLikeI'mYourZiper :)

* * *

Chapter 7: 

Sakura and Sasuke were under a tree having lunch.

Sakura had set a picnic mood: the traditional towel under them and the basket full of food. And for her that was a romantic mood too: the traditional couple enjoying it.

"Thanks for the lunch, the sandwich is great!" said Sasuke.

"Thanks for the compliment" Sakura blushed. "_Inner Sakura: __Yes__! My mother always says that the way to a men__'__s heart is through his stomach_" (A/N: actually my mother says that :P)

When they finished their lunch they had nothing to say to each other. The terrible question "_What should I do__ next__" _was now in their thoughts.

Sasuke remembered Naruto's advice. "So she will let me kiss her if she likes me… hum… gonna try…". Sakura was lost in her thoughts that were equals to his. But while she was still thinking, Sasuke decided to make his move. He started to blush. With his head working furiously he decided to act by his instinct. He closed his eyes , sighing next in order to relax. Sakura finally woke up from her thoughts. She released a gasp and he opened his eyes. His face was mere inches of hers. Their hearts were beating faster, the attraction could be felt around them, and then his lips finally rubbed hers.

A moment of silence…

"Sakura-kun!"

Both of them released a gasp and the atmosphere got broken. The moment had came fast as it had now gone.

Sai was coming their way. He was waving his hand at Sakura. They rearrange them selfs, returning both to were they were while Sai was coming.

Sai explained Sakura why he had missed the train with her and the reason he went to the training area was for apologize to her and she explained Sai the purpose of the picnic.

"Here, have a sandwich too."

"Thanks Sakura. You're a really good true friend. I read a book and it said what friends normally do and explain the feelings they normally have for each other. It said that true friends also risk their lives for the others. In my life I only had one person who I felt this way. My friend who's drawn on the cover of my notebook. And now I gain other. You Sakura. I feel like I would do something like this for you." Sai smiled. "And also for Naruto-kun. Sasuke, if we get along more I could do this for you too… Sakura if you need anything or someone to protect you, call me and I will be there for you. My friend."

Sakura was blushing very much at that moment.

Sasuke was loosing his calm posture inside.

Inside he was almost boiling in anger.

Sai... Sai... Sai... Sai... Sai... Sai…

That name was always interrupting Sasuke's life. While he was out, Sai came to Team 7, Sasuke's Team, and gain his friends affection. Recently, at the party, he was on the corner as watching Sai and Sakura by far almost making out. The day after that, he watched Sai hugging her. Today he's also seeing Sai take her away from him again. Taking away what is _his_. Yes. Sasuke now knew his feelings for the pink haired girl, Haruno Sakura. He wouldn't let--- Sai couldn't take away what was his belongings, Sasuke wouldn't let him do that. Sakura was now _his, _as he loved her and she loved him too. He now couldn't bare see she talking with other boys and being so close to one as she was with Sai. Sasuke now was confronting a side of him he never new he had. A side that was very angry, very jealous and very possessive.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.Before he did something stupid, he was leaving to clear his head. Sakura and Sai were cheerfully talking to each other. He really couldn't take it.

He got up. "Sakura I'm leaving. Tomorrow don't forget to appear at the village's entry for our mission. You too Sai."

Sakura stopped her conversation with Sai.

"Hai. I won't forget it." She was staring at his eyes. Under the burning sun, his grey eyes were the most beautiful thing she could remember of seeing. It was only needed a second for her to get lost in the depth of his eyes. He also looked deeply into her emerald eyes. Like an emerald, she was now precious to him. She was staring at him in need of a kiss before he left. He got the message and said "See if you can get up earlier…", Sakura nooded as she got what he was trying to say, and within a blink of an eye he vanished from the training area leaving a happy and anxious Sakura about what was happening, it seemed so unreal.

* * *

After the picnic disappointment (it was sort of as they were interrupted), Sakura was going home to prepare her self for the mission she was going to have the next day. Of course she went by Ino's Flower Shop to put her gossips updated first. 

"Oi I came to see Ino. May Sra. Yamanaka tell me were she is?"

"Oi Haruno Sakura. Ino is upstairs with your friend Tenten. You may step in. Oh, when you go home tell your mother I appreciate what she has send to me."

"Hai. I will."

Sakura went upstairs to see her friends. She entered the room to see Tenten crying.

"Tenten!" Sakura was caught in surprise to see Tenten that way.

"Sakura." Ino was sad for Tenten.

"What's wrong."

"Y-you tell h-her Ino." Tenten couldn't stop crying to speak to Sakura.

"Oh Tenten. Stop crying, it isn't going to solve anything. Well Sakura, you never got to know what happened at the party with Tenten because she always kept changing the subject to us ne? Well, at the party Tenten danced with Lee. And he even gave her a smooch. But the problem is Tenten really thought he felt something for her as he didn't. After their training and after having lunch, she went to Neji's home, at the Hyuuga's clan complex, because he called her saying he had something to say to her. She went as he requested. She was told by some maid to wait for Neji in a room. She decided to look outside as she heard that someone was arguing outside, then she heard the truth about the party. Outside there were Lee and Hyuga Hanabi, everybody knows they dated sometime ago, but it seems that at least Lee didn't forgot her. At the party Lee saw Hanabi dance with Kiba and got jealous, taking advantage of being with Tenten between his arms he kissed Tenten to make Hanabi jealous. Pour Tenten. Lee used her as she loves him and really thought she had a chance…"

"How could him do this to her?" Sakura was getting angry at Lee. "Don't worry Tenten, we will make you have your payback at him! Oh how could him!"

"Wait, I'm not finished." Ino said. "After that Tenten couldn't feel worse and went back to her seat as she could get caught by Neji spying on them. Neji soon entered the room, what he wanted to talk to Tenten, I mean, confess, like Neji confessed to Tenten he loves her! Neji tried to kiss Tenten in the room but Tenten rejected him and went away running. She now doesn't know what to do. They all have to be together, they are from the same time.Men, it's going to be odd. Tenten loves Lee and he used her and she doesn't want to hurt Neji pushing him away, but doesn't want to give him hopes…"

"Tenten, please don't cry…" Sakura was also feeling bad for her friend. She never thought Lee could do something like this to anybody. Her and Ino got Tenten to calm down before going home. Sakura went home thinking that everybody suffered and was affected by love, it was one of those things that can't just be avoided by anyone.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The next day Sakura got up earlier as Sasuke had requested. She ran out to the place they should met.

"There he is… He sure got up early." she thought. And with a bright smile she called. "Sasuke!" but as she approached she was it was Sai, they sure looked alike. "Ah, hum Sai! What are you doing up so early? And where is Sasuke?" she wondered.

"I normally don't have much to do and I haven't see him."

"Oh well, let's wait here for the others…" she was disappointed at Sasuke. They set down while waiting.

Sometime later Sasuke got up.

"Shit! I can't believe it!" Sasuke spent the whole night thinking about Sakura so when he finally slept he let the hours go by. It was almost time for the hour all of them agreed to appear for the mission. He flew there. "What she must be thinking. I hope none of the others has arrived yet." he thought. He was almost getting there when he heard a scream.

"No Sai! Don't!"

It was Sakura's voice. "What that dumb ass is doing to her?" Sasuke hurried there… "Sakura!"… only to find a really amused Sakura as Sai was only tickling her. She couldn't stop herself of laughing out loud…

The two were on the ground, Sai was on top tickling her as the only thing she could do was laugh. Sasuke was caught by surprise. He watched that as the other side of him was rising. Again Sai, the two of them on the ground, having fun, too close to each other, that was also something even Sasuke had the chance to. He was the one that was supposed to be there doing it to her. He tried to maintain calm but he couldn't stop some words to come out, insinuating his feelings… "So, having fun with Sai un?"

The two on the ground finally noticed Sasuke was there. Sakura looked scared to Sasuke who she could sense a almost kill intention.

"Sasukeee!" Naruto had arrived.

Sasuke turned his back to the two on the ground.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke now was cold to anybody who reached him.

Naruto looked behind Sasuke understanding why his friend was acting that way. Actually even Naruto found that was a scene a little bit to much, Sasuke looked a bit upset and Naruto knew that his friend normally didn't show his feelings and for him to let a bit of that show that meant he was burning inside.

It took a while but finally Kakashi arrived. This mission he was allowed to be with his students. He came giving the same old excuse. "Sorry but an old lady crossed my way asking for direction and the both of us got lost and…". During the mission Sasuke didn't even looked to Sakura. Team 7 succeeded at their mission and came back safe to Konoha. When they arrived Kakashi went to Hokage's office to report the mission, Naruto went to see Hinata, Sakura went home, Sai was going also but Sasuke stopped him. Feeling that the rest of the team wasn't around he finally turned to Sai.

"What is it Sasuke?" Sai asked smiling.

"What do you want with Sakura?"

Sai was surprised by the question but replied. "I just want to be friends with her."

"Humpf… I hope that's so…"

"That is a fake smile Sasuke. Did you knew?"

Sasuke turned his back to Sai and vanished.

* * *

When Sakura got home she couldn't stop of thinking why Sasuke changed a lot that day. A lot of time passed and she didn't came out of her room, spending the hole day thinking. She looked at the window, it was getting dark and it was going to start raining soon also.

"I can't take being here sat every day. I'm going to talk to him."

Sakura got quickly to Sasuke's flat. She knocked on the door but nobody answered.

"Where could he have gone?" in spite of Sasuke not being home she was going to wait for him.

Suddenly it started raining a lot. With that she realized that it was already night also very late and Sasuke hadn't arrive yet. In a few minutes she was all wet and frizzing but she didn't cared, she was going to wait for him anyways. She also was feeling tired and heavy with sleep so she bowed her knees, put her arms around her legs and leaned her head on them.

When Sasuke got home from a night on a bar with his friends he got a surprise seeing Sakura by his door.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Sakura didn't listen to him. Sasuke approached her to found out she was sleeping already.

"How could she sleep with this heavy rain falling on her?"

Sasuke opened his door and carried Sakura on his arms to his home. He laid her down on the couch then went to the kitchen and made for them some tea. He just stood beside her drinking his tea. Even all messed up she looked beautiful. He couldn't wait her to awake, he passed his hands over her forehead and kissed it. Filling his warm lips over her forehead she started to slowly open her eyes.

"S-sasuke…"

"Sat up. Drink your tea. Then you can take a bath if you want and dry your clothes too, I may borrow you mines until yours is dry."

She did what he told her to. The two were now sat on his bed, they were looking at each other, Sakura to Sasuke was how he wanted her to be in the future. She was wearing his clothes, the Uchiha symbol on her back.That was the future he wanted for them. The silence between them was disturbing so she spoke.

"Sasuke. Why didn't you show up early and even spoke to me this morning? I thought… I thought… We…"

"Tell me, Sakura. What Sai is to you?" he liked to go to the point.

"Sai?"

"Yes, you two this morning… What am I to you?" he needed her answer quickly.

"Sasuke! How can you ask this?"

"Just answer!" his heart needed that badly. He couldn't stand being in doubt anymore.

"Sasuke, it's so obvious. Sai is a really good friend, he's kind, sweet and really make efforts to have friends… He's wonderful and I don't know how he's so alone… But he's just a friend. You are the one I actually wanted to be close with. You're smart, handsome, always been strong and has already finished your purpose in life… On the other hand I may be smart and other things but I never got the chance to fulfill my purpose in life, the one I ever had. To be with you. Since you came back I no longer had just a crush, I really began to love you. In this couple of days that passed I thought you and I… I mean, I thought my purpose in life was finally going to be fulfilled… But this morning it was obvious that a dream isn't much then a dream…" her eyes started to cry silently and she looked away.

"Sakura. You're wrong." Sasuke turned her head to him. "I'm sorry for this morning, but when I saw you with Sai I became jealous of you… I wanted to be in Sai's place… I'm sorry for making you cry now…" he wiped out her tears.

(A/N: Sai is going to interrupt again… Nah! Just kidding :P no more Sai interruptions!... I just killed the mood didn't I? So no more interruptions of me too. So next chapter no interruptions of anyone. I accomplish my promise too.)


	9. Chapter 9

Yes! Yes! I finally made my first lemon:D

I almost didn't make it. Orochimaru didn't leave me alone and in peace to do so. He was insisting for me to make a lemon of him and Sasuke. I told him to shut up, and locked him outside my room, now that it's finished he's dying in jealousy xD

Just kidding :P

Now my story has to be classified M... kukukuku...

This chapter is all about the lemon.

I tried my best to make it good, passionate and make everyone horny (my pervert side speaking xD OMG, can't believe I said that!)

Hum-hum... I hope you enjoy this. Please tell me if the lemon is fine. If it isn't alert me to it, so I may edit it to make it better.

Ready to read this?

1... 2... 3... GO!

:D

* * *

Chapter 9: 

Their heads approached to each other. Their lips finally touched in a passionated kiss. Sasuke's hands made their way to Sakura's waist pulling her closer to him. Her hands then passed by his neck extending their kiss. Their hearts were filled with happiness and their minds were a blank. After some minutes they finally stopped. "I love you Sasuke." … "I love you too. Sakura.". With his soft lips he gave her another kiss, but this one he wanted to feel her tongue as he licked her lower lip to make her mouth open a bit. Just by getting a small opening, his lips and tongue attacked hers and the two involved in a heated kiss.

While they were kissing, Sasuke pushed Sakura into his bed so she would laid down. He was now on top of her. He pulled back from her mouth and made his way to her neck kissing it making her moan. He could hear and feel her hot breathing on his ear. Her hands in response took off his shirt, Sakura's hands drifted down from his chests to his abs. Her touch was making him hot. He decided to do the same and pulled her shirt off. He opened his eyes wide at the sight of her breasts. Sakura had forgotten she wasn't using any underclothes, it was drying with her clothes. Her face turned red and her arms impulsively put a barrier between her breasts and Sasuke's eyes.

They now looked at each other "Sorry, I should have asked before I took your shirt off. Do you want to do this?" Sasuke asked.

"It's kind of scary… It's our first time…" Sakura was blushing intensively.

"Sorry… I shouldn't have done this…" Sasuke was getting off of her.

"No! I didn't mean that" she screamed. She pulled him in for another kiss. "Y-you can touch me if you want to." she put his hands over her breasts. He started to massage them in a circular way. He felt then a strange thing in his hands, her nipples were getting firm. He squeezed it a bit and Sakura moaned. He continued massaging her breasts because he wanted to hear her moan one more time. He then kissed it and made her moan even louder. She was moaning of pleasure in his hands, it was a wonderful feeling for him, he wanted her to feel good with him.

She made her way down to his chest and started to kiss it. He lifted her head up and gave her another kiss. Meanwhile she slowly pulled of his pants keeping him only with his boxers. He was glad she did so because his pants suddenly made him tight and uncomfortable. He slowly removed the shorts he gave her to wear. They continued kissing until Sasuke made his fingers slide down her womanhood and she gasped. He did it again and she moaned loud "Ah-h.. don't… ah-h… stop… I don't…" he continued, her moans were exciting him, "… don't… ah-h…" she couldn't stop him and in fact she was liking it.

"Ah… ah… ugh… ya… haa… ah…"

She started to twist herself on the bed. To stop that she grasped and scratched the sheets with her nails. The pleasure Sasuke was giving her started to build inside her more and more. She couldn't take it any more and within two more moans she came in his hands. He looked at that amazed. The fluids that came to his hands were totally hot making him feel that way too.

She trembled.

"Are you okay? Did it felt good?" he asked. He was worried because she was trembling all over her body.

"It… was weird." she confessed to him, feeling ashamed she turned her head to a pillow.

"Don't be ashamed." he asked her. "I don't want you to feel embarrassed with me."

"I love you Sasuke" she said and he kissed her passionately. She finally felt she was ready for it. She took of his boxers and the both looked to his hardened member. The both of them blushed. He looked at Sakura and she nodded in approval. He set himself in position and placed it at her entry.

"Wait!" she said.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be gentle. I don't want to hurt you." he comforted her.

"Wait! I mean, don't forget to put the condom first!" she alerted him. And so he did it.

He set in position again and then pressed himself against her slowly. And it seemed it took forever for him to be fully in her. She closed her eyes in pain "Ahh!" she screamed. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yes. I guess the pain will disappear after a bit." she said it not feeling to confident in what she just said. He felt that too so he continued back and forth slowly in her a while. The both moaned and she was surprised that what she said really was true. "The pain has gone, you can do it faster now if you want." she told him. He still wasn't too confident about it and continued slowly until he couldn't take that pace. He had do it more fast. "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah…" their moans were now in tune with each other and he gradually raise up the speed.

"Are… are you happy?" she asked Sasuke panting.

"I couldn't be more." he started kissing her in the neck.

"Ah! uh-ah-ah-ah-ya-ah!-guh-ah-ah-ah!"

The tension was building up inside them.

"Ah! ah! ah!"

Sakura started to move her hips, they felt more pleasure when she did it and so she continued. Sasuke had his eyes closed just feeling the pleasure. Faster, faster and faster he did it. The tension was now at it's edge. They couldn't take it anymore. "Uh-aah! f-faster now! ah-ah-ah-uh-kyaaaaa!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura!"

The both yelled each others name as they came together. Sasuke collapsed on top of her and then slide to her side. They couldn't move for a while. They were panting hard so they rested a bit.

Sasuke turned around to see Sakura's face.

"I love you Sakura."

She smiled at those words. She looked at his eyes and he really mean it. They came closer and embraced in each others arms. After another passionated kiss, Sakura laid her head on Sasuke's chest. She couldn't believe her dream had came true.

"I want to stay like this forever" he whispered in her ear. "Do you belong to me Sakura?" he asked her. He needed her to say so. She now was essential for him.

"Yes, I have always been. Are you mine now?" she asked him back.

"Yes."

Their bodies were providing heat to each other, but as soon as it cooled down they would need something to cover them, so Sasuke pulled the sheets up to their chests and with that they slept embraced with a smile wondering through their faces.

* * *

What they didn't knew was that their special moment with each other was being watched by somebody else outside, spying by the window…

* * *

Oh yeah, who is it? who is it?

Surprise for the following chapters...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

When the sun in the morning came, leaving the rain of the day before behind, it softly hit their eyes. They were still embraced with each other. Sasuke got up first then Sakura. He covered her well before he left home.

"Sasuke…" she whispered in her dream.

He went to Konoha's commercial zone to buy some food. He lived alone so he didn't had much food in the fridge, some old bread, canned food (he wasn't a great cook) and some coffee. He wanted for Sakura, when woke up, to have at least some decent food to eat, so he bought some strawberries and apples, juice, fresh bread and jelly for breakfast.

When he arrived home he left the stuff at the kitchen's table and went running at his room. He wanted to wake her with a sweet kiss. When he got there she wasn't in bed anymore. She didn't seemed to be anywhere as well.

"Sakura! Sakura!" he called her.

No response. He started to think something bad had happened to her. Somebody might took advantaged of her while she was sleeping and neither had her clothes on.

He heard some fuss on the bathroom. When he opened the door he was alleviated as he saw she was there, safe, taking a shower.

"Didn't you heard me calling?" he asked her with a smile.

"Sasuke! You're here. Sorry I didn't heard you. When I take a shower I never hear nothing unless is close to me."

"Is that so?" Sasuke smirked.

He opened the curtain that separated the shower from the rest and entered the shower with her.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"What it seems to you?" he started to kiss her neck and grabbed one of her breasts. "This way you can hear me, now I'm closer to you..."

She moaned from his kisses. Every time he touched her, she felt a shiver running down her body.

"You want to do it here? Right now? You even entered the shower with your clothes on, you know?" she giggled, she never saw Sasuke that way.

He pushed her to the wall and started to kiss her body, going down on every kiss. It was getting hard to resist him. She made him switch places with her. She gave him a breath-taken kiss while the water ran down on them… She put her hands on his chests caressing it and then pulled herself away from him. She wrapped up on a towel and left the bathroom saying: "You don't want to start the action before eating something, want you?" and she went to the kitchen leaving a wishing Sasuke behind.

"Look at you, you are wetting the hole floor" she said smiling.

"Yeah, crap… I'm all wet… I'm going to change my clothes. Wait here for me."

"Where did you think I would go? Hurry up or the heat you gave me upstairs is going to fade away" she said laughing.

Sasuke smirked and went to his bedroom to change his clothes. When he came to the kitchen she had already prepared the breakfast for them. And were wearing her clothes she left drying the day before and the hair hold on her head again as she used to.

"Release your hair please. You look even more prettier with it loose." he asked.

She blushed. "But I don't want for it to by any sort of accident to be short again…"

"I love kunoichi with long hair, but I love you more, so if that happens I don't care about it…"

"Okay, if you say so…"

He got close to her and passed his hands over her hair. It was very soft. The both kissed, they were so happy together that at that moment nothing else matter to them. They finished breakfast and after she went home because her mother would get worried if she didn't appeared.

Sasuke set in order his flat and left home. He went for a walk with his friends by the forest outside the village. He wanted for everybody to know Sakura was his. Naruto was happy for Sasuke and of course with himself that had Hyuuga Hinata as his beautiful girlfriend. Lee only thought about Hanabi, Shikamaru and Kiba about Ino (the last one just wanted to make out with her again, she was a good kisser), Neji about Tenten, Chouji only cared about his food and Shino about his bugs.

"I'm happy for you Sasuke" said Naruto.

"Me too" said Neji. In spite being happy for his friend, his face sure didn't appeared so.

The boys knew what was wrong with Neji.

"Neji…" Kiba started

" I shouldn't had been so foolish about her. It was obvious she wouldn't feel the same about me…"

Lee gasped, he knew that Tenten liked him from the way she acted when he was around, Hanabi acted the same. He had guilty burning on his throat but he couldn't turn back in time and erase the kiss he gave her on the party, he was sure he had given her hopes that were illusions.

"Don't worry, we will help you. I helped Sasuke and it worked" said Naruto smiling to him. "We can make a plan for you to be closer to her. I can ask Ero-sennin for advices, he's good at that."

Neji smiled "Thank you Naruto."

"I'm glad I'm not in love, and actually don't need to make plans for girls to be with me." Kiba said. " And I get hot one's, like Ino… She's hot and kisses really well…"

Shikamaru was boiling inside and cut what Kiba was saying by punching him.

"What the fuck?" Kiba asked. He was starring his friend with his eyes wide open.

"Don't ever talk about Ino like she's like some girl that you just hook up with and passed your hand on!" Shikamaru was out of his mind.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't blame me if the girl wanted you to dance with her and you rejected her… And I didn't knew you even liked her… She told me before you interrupted, that I was the best thing that happened that night… It's not my fault okay?"

Kiba's last sentence made Shikamaru throw himself on Kiba and the others prevent a fight by holding them down.

"Hey, Shikamaru stop." Shino said in the middle of both. "You did wrong at the party, and Kiba, you don't have to rub that on Shikamaru's face."

Sasuke was holding Kiba and Chouji, Shikamaru.

"Gomen" the both said after cooling down.

After that, they tough it was better for them to go home.

* * *

When Sasuke got home he could see the most beautiful sunset by his window. That beautiful sunset was caused by Sakura. All the things that turned beautiful under his grey deep eyes was because of Sakura, with her life had a new meaning for him. He could now appreciate and see things he never noticed before.

When he came back from a shower he found a note on his bed. He smiled and opened the note thinking that Sakura had left it there.

"_Go to the living room… ---- "_

Sasuke went to the living room. What Sakura had prepared for him?

* * *

Sakura was on the living room waiting for him. She was wearing a sexy pink lingerie.

"Hi Sasuke… like my new outfit?" she was now being really bold. Didn't even looked like her doing that type of stuff.

Sasuke grabbed her by the hips and brought her closer to him. He kissed her neck. She pulled him off of her.

"No, don't be so rushed about things. Aren't you going to drink the tea I made for you? It's aphrodisiac you know…"

Sasuke smirked and drank the tea. She watched him drink.

"Are you more relaxed now?"

"Yes… I… I feel also dizzy… What was in there?" Sasuke asked.

"Good…" she said. "Now I can stop looking like this slut."

Sasuke wasn't understanding what was happening. First was Sakura, but now was somebody else. Obvious it was a Henge no Jutsu, but what he couldn't understand was why she was there.

"Why are you here? What have you done with Sakura?" he asked her.

"Not happy for seeing me? Forget that bitch Sasuke, why think of her when you have me in this room with you?" she said.

"Tell me right now what is happening" he tried to get up and activate his Sharingan, but something wasn't right with him.

"Right now you can't do nothing except listen to me and do whatever I want you to do. Before we pick up the time we lost, I'll explain you everything."

Karin carried Sasuke to his bed and lied him there.

"First of all, you shouldn't had left me alone you know? I felt so lonely without you… I wondered all those years if you really meant what you said that day, that you loved me un? I felt like you used me. You told me you loved me, and a couple of days after you told us that Hebi was over. You had finished your purpose then you just discarded us. All I wanted was you, you said I had you, but then just walked away from my life giving a stupid excuse about Konoha. After you walked away my life became miserable, you filled me with hope and then left me with nothing. Over this years I have been watching you from the outside and making plans to be with you. After a time I made myself convince that I had lost you, and I did. You didn't even seem to care about me. Then I saw you with that Sakura, realized if I couldn't have you back…"

Karin started to undress Sasuke.

"What are you doing? Stop it Karin. If I don't love you anymore what's the purpose of all this?" he asked.

"… I'd make you miserable like you made me." Karin unzipped his pants and started to massage what was under his pants.

"Stop it!"

"First I'm managing to bring your girlfriend to your house while we are doing this. She'll appear soon. You can't stop this so just enjoy… She sure aren't going to forgive you for this. You're going to watch your love walk out of your life just like I did. After you will see that the one that really loved you was me. The one that always stood beside you. But I'm not going to be beside you either. After this I'm really walking away like you asked me too. Sex with you will fulfill my purpose of revenge and love… Strange isn't it? Sa-su-ke. The best is yet to come… when your girlfriend comes I'll tell you the rest…"

Actually there was nothing Sasuke could do. He tried to fought back, do something to push her away but didn't make it and to make it worse he was getting hard also.

She took of her clothes and sucked him. He moaned. She began to do it faster. She continued for a bit till she got the confirmation Sakura was close. (A/N: for those who forgot it, Karin has the ability of sensing people chakra over miles.). She got on top of him and began smoothly so he'd hold on till Sakura got to see them.

* * *

Outside Sakura was heading to Sasuke's flat. She missed him all day and couldn't wait to be with him again. She already had the key for his apartment. He kept a copy for use in case of loosing the other, but then he gave it to Sakura.

"Sasuke, I'm here!"

She couldn't find him anywhere, till she heard some strange noises and went to check what was going on. Seemingly the noises came from his room, so she head there.

"Sasuke!" Sakura was in chock to see that scene right in front of her eyes. "No!" she yelled.

"Faster Sasuke!" Karin was provoking Sakura.

Sakura was slipping slowly to the floor and covered her ears with her hands. She started crying.

"Sa-sakura…" Sasuke was still under the effects of whatever Karin gave him. He tried to get Karin off him or speak something but he couldn't.

"Don't!" Sakura said. She left the room shaking. She ran outside not really going nowhere, the tears didn't let her see were she was heading.

"Enjoying it Sasuke?" Karin was feeling great, everything was going as she planned. "Want to know the best part? I didn't come alone, Suigetsu came too. Your girlfriend now might be having the same that we are with him…"

Sasuke tried to slap Karin, but she easily stopped him.

"Now let's finish this already…"

* * *

Sakura had so much emotions running her whole body she didn't even noticed somebody was behind her.

Suigetsu grabbed Sakura from behind and pushed her against a wall so she was in the middle. He put his hands under her shirt to grab her breasts.

"Please stop!" she said.

Suigetsu started to kiss her neck while passing his hands on her.

"No!" she started to cry even more.

Suigetsu continued, he was just following Karin's orders.

"Stop." a voice said behind them. "She told you to stop and you should do so." the person behind them showed a fake smile to Suigetsu.

"Sai!" Sakura was glad to see him.

Suigetsu turned around and smirked. "Are you going to stop me?"

"If you don't walk away, yes."

Suigetsu laughed. "This forehead girl doesn't fit my patterns so I don't care. If I did you'd be already dead." "_I'm not going to start a fight and alert all ANBU just for Karin's stupid plan__…_" he thought. Quickly he was out of sight.

Sakura hold on to Sai tight. He saved her from that stranger and so bad things were happening at once, she just needed something to hold on.

"I'm glad I have you as my friend Sai"

He just smiled while hug her closer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Sakura opened her sleepy eyes.

"Sasuke… Come here and lay down with me…"

Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of her, a few inches from her face:

"I'm not Sasuke" he said.

Sakura let a little scream come out as she realized she woke up at Sai's flat. The bad memories started to come in flashbacks… She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was so happy and then… That was always the way things happened for her. Her happiness always at some point is taken.

She sat on the bad with a sad look on her emerald eyes. Tears were starting to fall. Sai just looked at her. Yes, that was what feelings did at people, that was what Danzou-sama talked about, but when happiness comes it's all worthy. At least that was his thoughts.

"Want something to eat Sakura?"

"No thanks…"

"Want another hug? I learnt in a book that people enjoy being hugged. Makes them feel better, that they have someone to count on… Can I try to make you feel better?" Sai hesitated. Sometimes books weren't so right about things and that seemed a sensible matter so he wasn't so sure of his words.

"Oh Sai!" Sakura really needed someone to relieve her. She started to cry on his shoulders. Sai just hang on for her. That was important for her than also was for him.

"What happened?" Sai asked. He hadn't asked yet. He let her have some time to calm down and fix things on her mind.

"It's Sasuke. I -- I… I just found him in his room with another girl, I've never seen her in Konoha also… And then that guy… I don't know how I couldn't defend myself… So bad things happening at the same time… I don't know Sai!" she was now crying silently. She relaxed a bit and continued. "I trusted him... And he betrayed me right after... I should have known Sasuke wouldn't change… He doesn't love anyone… He's just…" Sakura's voice was failing… Those words that came from her hurted more and more as she was starting to accept them.

Sai fondled her hair and she hugged him more tightly.

"Sai, you wouldn't betray someone, would you? Can I trust you as my best friend?"

"Sakura, I would never do something like this to you… or any other girl. So I guess you can trust me. Don't cry anymore. I don't like it. You're more beautiful smiling. Sasuke doesn't deserve those tears, agree with me?" Sai smiled at her.

She smiled back.

"Thanks. Yeah, Sasuke is a dumbass…" she let a small laugh come from her lips.

Sai lift her head with his fingers and wiped out the new tears. Sakura's heart beat faster when she looked into his eyes.

"I like you better this way." he told her.

"Now shouldn't you be going home?"

"Yeah, you're right…" Sakura didn't want to release him, but she did as she also felt guilty for now being in the arms of another boy even if it was one her best friends.

"I'll walk you home"

"Okay"

* * *

_The night before…_

"Sakura!... Karin let me go!" Sasuke felt guilty by feeling the pleasure Karin was giving him as he didn't want to feel that way. His body betrayed him.

The both came and Karin fell on top of Sasuke.

He didn't have his total strength back yet but he gets to move her from top of him. The both laid side to side as both felt tired and not wanting to, they slept right there.

After some hours Karin lifted up. She tied Sasuke to his bed, she couldn't predict when he would gain his strength back. He woke up.

"Was fun being watched by your girlfriend? You enjoyed un?" she whispered and started to slap him on his face over and over till she wanted to stop.

Sasuke's face was all red, but he just stood there cold to her. He was not going to respond her offences because that was what she wanted, he knew that all she wanted to see was he being hurted and protest as she would just something to hurt him more. In the other hand, the truth was that he was already in a painful state.

Haruno Sakura. Yeah, he knew she would not listen to him, she would thought he was making up stuff for her to get back to him. She saw him there, having sex with Karin while doing nothing to stop her. Of course she wouldn't believe he was drugged. Sasuke had Sharingan, strength, some of Orochimaru's power… and he would fell for that one so easily? She wouldn't think so.

But Sasuke fell, just for one reason. Love. When he saw Sakura in front of him, he could not hesitate. He senses failed always around her. That time when Karin appeared looking like Sakura wasn't different. Now he felt stupid because he didn't discover the fake Sakura. He could have discovered by sensing her chakra, but he just let his mind flew way with the image beneath his eyes.

Karin looked at him with disdain. She calmly took a bath and dressed up as Sasuke laid still on the bed. She evaluated the bruises she made on his face.

"Yeah, I guess you got the point Uchiha Sasuke."

She stirred looking at the window.

"What a beautiful sun is going to rise soon…" she said smirking. "What are you going to do after I'm gone? I don't think your girlfriend will want to see you… and you have terrible bruises on your face. Poor, poor Sasuke…"

He stood there calm.

"I guess you are still cold as you always were un? Well, it doesn't matter. I got what I wanted so I'm leaving Uchiha. And somebody is coming…". Then she disappeared in the wind.

* * *

Someone knocked at the door and getting no answer entered calling for Sasuke. Sasuke noticed he knew that cheerful voice; it was Naruto's that soon entered the room. 

"Sasuke! Nani-nani? Who tied you?" then a smirk came into his face. "Hum, Sakura is tough un?" he started to laugh but Sasuke cut him.

"No."

Naruto was confused.

"Untie me dobe." Naruto did so and Sasuke sighed in relief, finally he could rest his arms and legs on his bed.

Naruto finally spoke "What happened then?" he sat on the bed waiting for Sasuke to answer, and when he did his eyes opened wide. "Sasuke…! Man you are in trouble. I don't think Sakura-chan will believe you since she won't even want to hear you…"

"I know…"

"Do you continue dizzy?"

"Yeah, kind of dizzy…I guess I have my strength back, but not the balance…"

"I'll help you hurry here. The faster you talk to Sakura to fix things the better."

"Thanks dobe."

Sasuke went to Sakura's house but when he got near his heart squeezed.

* * *

"I guess you're delivered" he smiled. 

They gave a hug goodbye. Their heads became closer. The things got more intense as they could feel each other breathe slightly on their lips.

Their lips almost touched. Almost. They broke apart.

Sasuke couldn't help feeling anger in him; but he had to suppress that feeling. Now it was more important to fix things.

* * *

Sai left and Sasuke entered in scene. 

"Sakura."

Her heart fell to the ground by hearing a familiar voice.

"I don't have anything to say to you." she replied in a voice that didn't seem hers.

"Stay. I'd never do what you saw to you. Let me explain."

"Fine."

They walked into the forest as Sasuke hold her hand and told her everything.

She didn't seem so sure about his words.

"I don't know Sasuke…" she took her hands off his.

He approached her head to his with his hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Sakura I've already told you. I'm yours. Are you still mine?"

Sakura gasped. She couldn't resist being away of Sasuke, she really loved him and couldn't stand being without him. Now that she had what she wanted would she waste it? If she loved him she had to believe him wasn't that so?

"Yes…" she released her answer not being yet too sure, as that came with a bit of pressure.

Sasuke gave her a passionate kiss. He hold her tight, he now wouldn't let her leave his arms.

* * *

Well and it ends here Chapter 11.

Yeah, Sakura forgave Sasuke. Really there were nothing to forgive, Karin that made all the stuff happen, so Sasuke was free from charges...

and about Sai, yeah Sakura is kind of confused about him but she just shakes those thoughts away...

1st. I'm sorry. I didn't update in a week but the fact is that along this weeks everyday I had and I'm having tests, I so wanted to write because I hate to wait so I didn't want to make anybody wait for this and I enjoy writing.

2nd. I'm sorry this chapter kinda sucks, but I'm not having time to think. Uh, I'm hating school so much, I 'm not managing to do the things I like cuz I have to study hard this period .

Truly Gomenasai.


End file.
